Along with the development of communication electronic technologies, e-business interaction has become an integral part of people's lives. As an important component of e-business interaction, mobile payments, such as e-cards, have been widely used by the public due to its advantage of face-to-face interaction.
Currently, data interaction solutions for e-cards may be based on one online account and one payment account (an offline wallet or public transport card), wherein the online account can be used for online payment to recharge the payment account. A recharge solution may be that a user is provided, at a fee, with a mini card reader valued at around 100 Yuan, and the recharge can be completed by means of a card reading chip embedded in the mini card reader. Correspondingly, the interaction solution may include that data interaction is performed by means of the card reading chip embedded in the mini card reader.
Since the loss of a public transport card as the payment account cannot be reported, people generally are unwilling to recharge a relatively large amount to the card. Therefore, there may be frequent recharging of the payment account. The mini card reader is not convenient to carry around and recharging queues are criticized by the public. It can be seen that the current data interaction solutions for e-cards can be inconvenient for mobile payment, in particular for recharging.